Remember?
by Gabriela GleekLover 36
Summary: Depois de um terrvel assassinato que envolve brittany, santana muda BRITTANA FANFIC.
1. Chapter 1

Remember?

- Brittany, você se lembra quando se apaixonamos pela primeira vez? (Santana diz ao caixão enorme de madeira clara com detalhes desenhados enquanto chora na capela do cemitério com o resto do glee club)

- Você se lembra... De... Quando você me olhou pela primeira vez? Quando tudo era simples e romântico? Você faz parte de mim, e eu nunca vou me esquecer disso britt, te amo, mesmo com a morte nos separando.

- Vamos Santana? Acho que já temos o bastante hoje, dizia Quinn, sua melhor amiga desde a infância, com a mão no ombro da amiga

A verdadeira razão pelo quão Brittany foi morta, um assassinato! Isso mesmo, Ela estava indo para casa pensando em unicórnios e no lord tubbington que tem que parar com as drogas, quando um cara apareceu por trás dela, mas estava distraída demais e ele acabou a enforcando com um lenço que o homem carregava.

Santana nunca admitiu que isso acontecesse, quando a notícia chegou aos seus ouvidos, ela não podia acreditar que a mulher que amava agora estaria a 7 palmos do chão.

Ela realmente não esperava por essa, estava abalada, como se seu mundo desabasse.


	2. Chapter 2

Changes

Depois de Santana ter ido ao velório, ainda estava deprimida enquanto o glee club estava seguindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, pois a competição estava perto, Santana estava na sala do coral no fundo tentando não se lembrar de brittany e foi quando o Sr. Schue interrompe os pensamentos de Santana:

- Então gente, que música nós vamos selecionar para a nossa playlist da competição? Temos que ganhar aquele trofé... ( Sr. Schue)

- Will, me dá licença? (Rachel, uma morena com franja e a "estrela" do glee)

- Sim Rachel? (Will)

- então pessoas que são menos talentosas que eu, fique pensando da gente fazer um mash-up com as músicas da Barbra Streisand, mas é claro, eu canto todas as músicas enquanto vocês ficam atrás de mim fazendo... Alguma coisa ( ela falou tudo de pressa como se fosse lhe faltar ar, e parou fazendo uma pose de estrela da Broadway dando um sorriso)

- Rachel será que dá para você não ser tão chata (Santana disse com um ar de badboy)

- Para que essa revolta Santana? Todo mundo aqui sabe que sou a melhor cantora do glee, aceitem o fato do meu talento

- QUER SABER? JÁ ESTOU CANSADA DO GLEE, TUDO É SÓ SOBRE A PERFEITINHA BERRY OU SOBRE O BLAINE QUE MAL ENTROU NO GLEE E JÁ TEM MAIS SOLOS QUE A TINA POR EXEMPLO (disse a Santana enquanto levantava de sua cadeira vermelha se exaltando)

Enquanto Santana dizia isso, foi para o vestiário feminino tirar aquelas roupas de cheerio, e sua vida ia mudar completamente a partir dali.


	3. Chapter 3

Dreams?

Agora que eu larguei de vez aquele clube, finalmente pude me achar nessa escola, faço parte das skanks, um grupo de garotas rebeldes da escola (porque eu nunca ouvi falar desse clube?) enfim, agora que brittany se foi (caramba preciso parar de pensar nela) eu finalmente tive a chance de mudar de visual, estou igual a tina, usando roupas pretas, maquiagens pesadas e com mechas vermelhas no cabelo... Exceto que sou mais gostosa que a tina, e mais descolada também.

(versão Skank de Santana)

Ando nessa escola côo se eu mandasse por aqui, as skanks são ótimas e eu adoro estar nesse clube.

De repente, enquanto eu estava no meu armário me arrumando para a aula de sociologia ou alguma coisa assim, ouvi uma voz familiar vindo arás de mim

- Santana! Estou tão feliz em te ver de novo, mas que visual é esse? Você não pode fazer isso consigo mesma! Eu ainda estou aqui

Quando eu me virei para ver que estava falando comigo... levei um susto...

ERA A BRITTANY


	4. Chapter 4

ANGEL IN MY LIFE

-Sim Santana, sou eu por quê? Tem algo estranho em mim?

- Mas britt, você está morta.

- É eu estou mesmo, não é engraçado?

Essa conversa estava deixando Santana cada vez mais confusa.

- Como você está morta e está aqui? Isso é possível?

- Oh! Sant, eu sou um anjo agora, você é a única que pode me ver, o resto do mundo me enxerga como se eu fosse invisível, e para os outros, você está falando com o nada, eu não disse que fadas e seres mágicos existiam? Enfim, estou aqui para te aconselhar, e acho que se vestir assim não é uma boa maneira de resolver isso

Enquanto brittany falava a última frase, um nerd chamado Jacob Ben Israel (o blogueiro famoso do Mckinley High) passava e babava por Santana e seu look.

- Sant, eu sei que você anda bebendo e fumando, tenho te observado por muito tempo, inclusive você pode parar com esse seu jeito, porque se não o floffy não vai te aceitar assim.

- QUEM É FLOFFY? (Santana dizia fazendo uma careta para a versão anjo de brittany)

- É o rei dos unicórnios, você nunca tinha ouvido falar nele? A questão é, daqui em diante vou ser sua protetora e farei o possível e o impossível para te guiar ao caminho certo, agora me dá um abraço que eu senti saudades

Mesmo Santana abraçando a versão anjo de brittany, não se importava para o que as pessoas diriam, só sabia de uma coisa. Agora ela não estava mais solitária pois conversaria com sua amada, mesmo com o resto do mundo não podendo enxergá-la

Meses se passaram e Santana já se sentia muito melhor, já tinha voltado para as cheerios no qual sue Sylvester estava planejando como destruir Will Schuester e Santana voltou ao glee no qual aceitaram ela de braços abertos 9menos a rachel Berry, que não a perdoou enquanto não tivesse mais um solo).

A vida de Santana ia muito bem,

ATÉ QUE... (Descubra no próximo capítulo)


	5. Chapter 5

Fights and Romances

Tudo ia bem com Santana e brittany, mas de algumas semanas para cá, as duas vem brigando muito, porque brittany ainda acredita que pode beijar Santana como se fosse normal e Santana dizia a ela que não, pois ela não estava mais viva:

- Sant, você não gosta mais de mim?É isso, depois de todos esses anos juntas e agora você diz que não me quer mais (brittany dizia enquanto começava a chorar)

- BRITT, VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE, AS PESSOAS ME ACHAM LOUCA, EU TE AMO, MAS VOCÊ ESTÁ MORTA...

Brittany interrompeu Santana quando começou a chorar quando ouviu a palavra morta, pois na cabeça dela, morta significava ser o passado de alguém.

- Espera... Brittany... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. (Santana saiu correndo em busca dela, não queria machucá-la tanto assim, a ponto de seu coração se ainda brigaram muito, pois brittany tinha um jeito doce e inocente de ser enquanto Santana era um jeito mais badgirl, então machucar e afastar pessoas era de sua natureza, mas ela jurava que se brittan fosse embora, se mataria.

Quando finalmente Santana encontrou brittany, elas voltaram ao "namoro", pelo qual brittany chama de namoro invisível.

Ninguém pode separá-las, NEM MESMO A MORTE


End file.
